Sweet Dreams
by AvengerPinkKunoichi
Summary: (This one-shot came out of nowhere xD) Kazeko Sakurano has been having bad dreams for quite a while, and she's scared that it might become the real thing. But she knows and has someone she can trust to the point she might fall in love. BuckyXOC! For Winter Soldier fangirls only! :3


_**Sweet Dreams, A BuckyXOC One-shot Fanfiction**_

 _ **I did this because of my pure obsession with the Winter Soldier. Enjoy, fangirls!**_

* * *

It occurred one night at the Avengers Facility...

...when a young female's scream was heard through the halls that led to each room.

A short haired girl rose from the sheets, panting hard as sweat leaked down her face. It hadn't been the first time she's had nightmares.

A lump filled in her throat as she left her room and walked through the halls. Her feet were light and quiet, she never intended to be noisy. But sniffing was inevitable as she began to cry.

She tried so hard to hold it back, but the more she did, a silent whimper forced her to let it all out.

Kazeko Sakurano, a Japanese citizen who had awakened in the U.S. and joined the Avengers, most known as the Pink Kunoichi, mourned for her absence in Japan, believing that everyone she sacrificed herself for, including her father, thought she was dead.

Her nerves picked up when she stood in front of the door of another room. She had a big reason to be nervous, because that room belonged to none but Bucky Barnes.

She and Bucky had many interactions back in Japan after she nearly risked her life fighting against strong criminals. They both became friends in the meantime, and even her crime-fighting partner got sort of jealous of him.

Remembering that brought a small smile to her face. Besides her dad, Bucky had her back whenever she felt troubled.

Her heart pumped as she motioned her hand to the door knob. She had a bad time deciding whether to open it or not, and even that almost distracted her from the bad dream she had. But she didn't wanted to waste her time, and less when she felt the Sun's energy slowly arriving to her position. In other words, it was almost morning, so she had to go back to her room before any of the other Avengers wake up.

Taking a shivery breath, Kazeko turned the knob and slowly opened the door to Bucky's room. It was dark, but she could at least see a messy bed and a handsome guy deep in his sleep. The sheets covered half of his body, so Kazeko could see he was wearing a white sleeveless top. Some of his silky hair had fallen to his eyes.

Kazeko took some steps towards him before paying attention to his chest. He seemed to have a nice sleep, his breathing was steady and relaxed. She felt a bit envious of him for being quite calm in such a dark environment. But she also felt the jitters because the guy sure was handsome even when asleep.

She let out a dreamy sigh, but immediately regretted it when she noticed Bucky rolling over, facing her. Her heart raced even more.

She took a silent run to the door, before...

"Kazeko?"

His silky, asleep voice brought a current of energy to her chest and down her limbs.

"Oh! I, uh... I shouldn't be here." She stuttered. "I-I mean, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'll go now."

Bucky sat up on the corner of his bed, eyes on Kazeko. She hated being spot on, but since it was just Bucky, she let go of the door knob and sighed.

"Fine. You sure know how to draw my attention, regardless of how I feel."

Bucky suspected Kazeko wasn't feeling well. As she sat next to him, he leaned his body towards her and stared at her deeply, his piercing eyes trying to read hers.

"What's going on?" He asked soothingly.

The girl found his look mesmerizing. She drove her eyes off of him, breathing out.

"I can't sleep."

Bucky didn't said anything, but listened to her every word.

"Every night, back in Japan, I've had the same dream. It was about my real parents, before they died. Now I'm having that same dream, but with my father instead." She stopped to ease the lump in her throat. "I'm scared of losing him too, Bucky."

"How long has this happened?" He asked.

Kazeko looked at him in the eyes, losing all the nervousness for half a second. "Ever since I woke up in this country." She then laughed a little. "I know, this is embarrassing. I really should leave."

Bucky held her arm before she could even stand up. Again she felt a jolt of energy in her body that made her heart pound. She slowly turned to him.

"Stay."

"With you? I mean... Oh, God, I'm freaking out."

"It's okay. I won't hurt you."

Kazeko readjusted her composure, or tried...

"I know, it's just... every time we're together, I get very nervous around you."

"You don't have to."

Kazeko sat back down, nerves high, but even though she was freaking out inside, she knew she could trust him. She had the most indescribable feeling in her heart nobody could understand.

"Bucky?"

With no more words in her mind, Kazeko stole him a small kiss in the lips, closing her eyes. She felt like that bad dream didn't even existed. She felt very grateful for having Bucky when her father wasn't there.

"Thank you." She whispered.

The Winter Soldier roses her cheeks with his human hand and kissed her back. They shared a small romance that lasted just a few seconds before she laid under his arms, hugging his chest. Bucky pushed her against his chest and stroked her hair gently, allowing her to relax and finally drift off to that peaceful sleep she long searched for.

...

A while passed and the Sun awakened in the sky.

Bucky had just awakened from his sleep to get ready for the day. He was wearing a T shirt when he suddenly took his eyes on Kazeko.

He knew how much she had been suffering ever since she woke up from suspended animation. But that never meant she was all alone. Showing a faint smile, he walked to her side and sat on the corner of the bed. Stroking her hair one more time, he allowed her to rest until she felt like waking up.

Fully prepared for the day's duties, Bucky walked out and closed the door in pure silence.


End file.
